moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Side Effects Review Round Up
Below you will find links to a few reviews of this film, and some juicy excerpts from those reviews. Also, don't forget to check out the tantallizing movie trailer below, as well as participating in the polls at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! In general, the Critic consensus is that they liked this film and want you to go see it. Most enjoy the surprises the script has to offer, and for that reason stay pretty hush-hush about some of the twists that take place throughout this psychological thriller meets crime drama/Who dunnit. Check out the reviews, but be wary that spoilers are always a possibility... Loved It 'A.O. Scott - New York Times' No Score Given Excerpt: Mr. Soderbergh, who serves as his own cinematographer (under the pseudonym Peter Andrews), cleverly evokes the style of these ubiquitous drug advertisements in the movie itself. 'Richard Corliss - TIME Entertainment' No Score Given Excerpt: Directed by Steven Soderbergh and written by Scott Z. Burns, who previously collaborated on the twisty thrillers Contagion and The Informant!, the new movie is like a secret too cool to keep but too treacherous to share. Side Effects virtually demands a three-word review: Just see it. 'Joe Neumaier - NY Daily News' Score: 4 out of 5 Excerpt: Feeling woozy, lightheaded, unsure of who anyone is and their motives? It may be nothing you’ve ingested, but just the killer kickback moments that occur from the twisty “Side Effects.” Thought It Was Okay 'Ann Hornaday - Washington Post' Score: 2 out of 4 Excerpt: Like a gel cap in a sip of orange juice, the psycho-pharmacological thriller “Side Effects” goes down easily, even if its long-term impact turns out to be barely discernible. 'Michael Phillips - Chicago Tribune' Score: 3 out of 5 Excerpt: A sly one, "Side Effects" is a movie in which the main character's pharmacological state of mind is never entirely certain. In such a role it's critical to have someone who can keep an audience guessing as to the state of that mind, moment to moment. How dim, how smart, how foggy, how alert is she supposed to be at any given point in the story? With the right actress those questions take you somewhere, even if you're blindfolded. Hated It 'Rex Reed - The New York Observer' No Score Given Excerpt: Steven Soderbergh is famous for pulling our chains. His movies are like first drafts for better movies one hopes another director will someday make. Pretentious and overrated, a large portion of his work forms a personal pantheon on my all-time-worst list. 'Mark Jenkins - NPR Movie Reviews' No Score Given 'Excerpt:'It's the drug's fault, man. That's the defense offered by the perpetrator brought to trial in Side Effects, a stylish, vaguely Hitchcockian dud. But what excuse does this fatally silly movie have? Wikian Opinions What did you think of Side Effects? Loved It! Thought it was okay. Hated It! Haven't seen it yet, but I will I would never go see that movie Who would you go see this Thriller with? My parents My significant other My friends By myself I wouldn't go see it __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts